The Unexpected
by teravolt
Summary: (REWRITE.) Lyon's gotten to the point in which Juvia's rejections doesn't affect him as much as it did the first the first few times it happened. What he didn't expect was to run into a familiar blonde one afternoon and want to get to know her better. But what can two broken hearts provide for one another when they've been hurt too many times by the one they once loved?


Lyon made himself welcome at a pub located Northeast of Magnolia's very own guild, Fairy Tail. It wasn't by chance he arrived here out of all the pubs near the guild themselves, rather that he'd been coming here ever since he received a rejection by Juvia whenever he went to ask her out. It was far and isolated from the guild and the chances of someone who was there saw him were little to none. So when he sat down next to a pretty blonde, it didn't occur to him that was also one of the guild members.

"Anything you'd like, sir?" the bartender said as he cleaned one of the cups of glass. Lyon scanned the liquor on the self before pointing to the one in front of him.

"A Sierra Nevada would be nice." was he simple reply. A few minutes later he was already drinking the beer that he almost didn't notice the blonde's head smack the bar counter. _Almost._

"Awww shooot," the slurred voice remarked, lifting her head up and place a hand to her forehead for support. "I need to get hooome buuut where is h_ooo_me? _Hooome_is where_'thee__heert__isss__buut__whuwat__if__yooo__haaaav'd__noo__heeert__?_"

It was in that moment when he noticed the familiar stamp that all Fairy Tail members had, but this one was _pink_and on the girls _backhand._A small memory resurfaced on where he had seen this familiar stamp and then he remembered; that rich girl called Lucy who always hung out with the dragon-slayer and Gray. The question was why would she be here of all places and drunk none the less? How unlucky could he get in his age?

"Lucy? Are you okay?" he ended up asking out of concern. Since he was the only one here (other than the bartender), anything that might happen if he left her alone in this condition would be on his conscious.

"_Phhhhpt, meee? I'm as gooop as yooop c'n beeeee._" she responded to him with a small smile on her face. Lyon sighed as smacked his money on the counter and got up to hoist the girl's arm around his shoulder.

"You are not and I'll be taking you home.," he told her as the pushed the door open. "Please tell me you aren't too drunk to remember where you live."

"_Nooooo shilllly, I live on Stwabewey__Stwet._"

"I'm going to assume that you said Strawberry Street, okay? If not I'm taking you back to the guild."

"_NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW GURAY TO SEE ME LIKE DIS! I will__noot__guve__him da satisfaction of him__buraking__ma__heeert__!_"

Lyon rolled his eyes as he continued to half drag, half carry the girl in the cold town. It appeared that during the time he was in the pub drinking his rejection away, some snow had fallen so it wasn't as warm as it was that morning. As an ice mage, the cold didn't really bother him, but it appeared that it did bother the blonde. A small fit of sneezes followed soon after he stopped to look at her. His first thought was pathetic, but then he stopped himself mentally to process what she had said. Something about Gray and heart breaking. Could it be...?

No. The thought of this pretty girl being rejected by his idiot brother was beyond this world. It would mean that he had his eyes on another-a girl with beautiful cerulean eyes and bright blue... NO. This girl's drunkenness was rubbing off on him and the last thing he needed now was the possibility of Gray and Juvia dating in some nearby future. It just, it wouldn't make sense.

Spotting an empty bench that wasn't covered in too much snow; he set the girl down and took of his cloak. Wrapping it around the girls shoulders, he made sure she wouldn't catch any sort of cold before proceeding to pick her up and carry here bridal style. Despite the usual attitude towards Juvia, he really was a gentleman and carrying/dragging the girl around wasn't a good idea.

It wasn't until after nearly ten minutes or so of carrying the girl did he finally arrive on the street the girl had told him on. He noticed that it was right next to the familiar canal that led the way to Fairy Tail. He walked down the street, wondering which of the apartments could be hers when he heard he mutter a small "stop".

"What?" he asked her as he set her down. He watched as she struggled to balance herself with her hand on his arm as she began to dig through her pockets.

"_I__liive__heeeeer__._" she responded to him. He nodded his head as he accepted as he accepted the keys and unlocked the door she pointed at. Opening it, he pulled her inside only to be greeted by a flock of stairs leading to a door on his right and another to his left.

"_Wuite__,_" she attempted to say as she began walking towards the stairs, "_I__luive__up__ther__._"

Lyon proceeded to carry the girl one last time up the stairs and unlocked the door once he reached the top. He pushed the door aside and walked in, taking notice on how warm and comfortable her place was. Locating her bed, he took the time to sit her down on her couch and fix the bed for her. After he was done, he helped her get in and drift off to sleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

For a minute he was tempted to leave, go back home, get over Juvia's rejection and return to win her affections. But somehow, he couldn't, so he ended up closing the door and sitting at her desk, which he saw was full of scattered papers. Each one of them appeared to have a number written down on the corner so he decided to organize it and tidy her workplace up.

"So she wants to be a novelist,"he said out loud to no one once he understood what he was looking at. For a girl that came with her status, he was surprised that she would want to be something so simple as a writer. Wasn't she practically raised in royalty? Or was becoming a novelist inspired by something more?

He sat there for a couple of minutes, now intrigued by the blonde who was sleeping not mere feet away from him. She was an odd girl, preferring rags to riches in his opinion. Had he had the luxury of growing up like she had, he would've never turned away from the riches his name provided him. Then again, he wouldn't have become an ice mage and met the people he knew today, and that included everyone in Lamia Scale and a few from Fairy Tail.

No.

What he was trying to say is that now he understood the girl a bit more. Becoming a mage was one of the most important moments of his life that he wouldn't give it away for nothing. The same must've implied to Lucy because she was here now, seven years younger than she should be with a dead family name instead of being the correct age and making her name well known. In others words, she was a living inspiration.

He didn't know when he made his way over to the couch and fell asleep. All that he knew was that his dreams revolved around a certain blonde and how he was her knight in shining armor.

* * *

i know that this isn't perfect, but it's april 3rd the original story came out **TWO** years ago so lemme just finish editing the rest of the chapter think of these as a teaser/place holder for the published day (oh, if you're a beta lemme know so you can beta this story; please.)


End file.
